Danganronpa: The Ultimate farewell
by That1guyeveryonehates
Summary: What is starting as a one-shot might just turn into a series of stories/musical numbers that tell a certain story of either solitary characters or character interactions! We hope that you enjoy yourself as the people from That1guyeveryonehates Productions presents a tribute to our favorite prodigies in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Farewell!


**A song fic in which Junko Enoshima is saying farewell to her classmates, contains my O.C, the art prodigy, and Heather from Total Drama. The song is titled Good Bye So Soon from the Great Mouse Detective.**

_Good bye, so soon and isn't this a crime?_

As soon as Sayaka Maizono felt as though she'd collapse from singing so hard, the bear trap snapped shut, snapping the Idol in half where she stood, blood splattered everywhere.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly!_

Leon Kuwata screamed in agony and pain as the balls flew toward him. Soon his face was smashed in and the All-star fell limp on the pole that kept him in place. Blood and baseballs littered the floor.

_So here's good bye, so soon you'll find your separate way!_

Chihiro Fujisaki screamed in terror as the army of Monokuma's engulfed him, clawing and biting till the Programmer gave in. As they left the words Game Over appeared over his mauled body.

_With time so short, I'll say so long and go, so soon, good bye!_

The motorcycle ceased to spin, and Mondo Oowada's remains slipped into a processor. When finished, a box labeled Oowada Butter ended up on a picnic table. The Outlaw Biker had been smeared on pancakes.

_You followed me, I followed you, we were like each other's shadows for a while!_

Kiyotaka Ishimaru looked at the bullet in his hand, turned and saw Monokuma with a gun, laughing. The Prefect collapsed and vomited blood, when he stopped he moved no more.

_Now as you see this game is through, so although it hurts, I'll try to smile!_

Hifumi Yamada felt his body being crushed under the weight of Justice-Robo. He shrieked as his body soon imploded and was left flat as a pancake. Monokuma then smeared Oowada Butter over the Otaku.

_As I say good bye, so soon, and isn't this a crime?_

Celestia Ludenberg's (Or Taeko Yasuhiro's) body began to heat up, she was certain she'd melt. So she didn't expect the Fire Truck ramming into her at full speed, killing the Gambler on impact.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly!_

Heather Suzuki sneezed, causing the bees to be disrupted, each one stinging her body. As they all fell to the floor dead, the Queen Bee herself fell dead, looking fat and pimply from the swelling.

_So here's good bye, so soon, you'll find your separate way!_

Liam Trouillefou screamed and breathed ever more heavily. However the liquid clay kept dripping on him and soon it entered the Art Prodigy's lungs, causing him to suffocate. Monokuma smashed the dried statue 5 minutes later.

_With time so short I'll say so long and go, so soon, good bye!_

Sakura Oogami was eventually overtaken by the amount of soldiers, she gazed sadly at Kibogamine Academy, knowing full well that she failed to save them. As the soldiers left, The Fighter cried herself to eternal sleep.

_Good bye, so soon and isn't this a crime?_

Touko Fukawa tried to catch up with her beloved White Knight, but he had vanished in an instant. Little did the Bookworm know that a bulldozer managed to sneak up behind her.

_We know by now that time knows how to fly!_

Yasuhiro Hagakure ran for his life, the door was trying to eat him! The door he chose out of pure luck (or bad luck). Too busy contemplating his position; the Shaman didn't notice the door had succeeded.

_So here's good bye, so soon, you'll find your separate way!_

Kyouko Kirigiri and Makoto Naegi were approaching their doom ever so slowly, tied together, hand in hand, the Detective and the Luckster quietly waited for their demise. They were lovers to the end.

_With time so short, I'll say so long and go, so soon,_

Byakuya Togami had been denied entrance into Aoi Asahina's makeshift home. The Scion was left outside alone to freeze, as he watched the Swimmer's house catch fire and burn to the ground.

_Good bye! _

**Author's note**

**This has been on my mind for a very long time, and now that it is off my mind I can leave it here and make more song fics when I see fit! I hope you enjoyed Junko Enoshima's special farewell to those closest to her heart!**

**-That1guyeveryonehates**


End file.
